Imad 10 X Hara Chronicles: Harmony Resonance
This is about a Crossover between Imad 10 and Hara Chronicles . Plot The Plot begins in Imad 10's world, where Kronin foresees in his orb that a devastating catastrophe is incoming, the cause of which is the Ignoble One from Hara Chronicles's world. For now, you Can read about it here: http://imadmagician.deviantart.com/gallery/30829749 The Story starts in Imad 10's Universe, in Kronin's time fortress, where the master of time is foreseeing events about to happen. He forsees the rise of a terrible beast about to devoure this world and even the multiverse. He decides it is time to act and attempts to become one with the timestream to know what must he do to prevent this catastrophe. We are then transported to HaraTropolis in the same world, where Imad, Pearl, and the 3 kids Jenny, Daniel, and Ruby ( Pearl's little cousin, who affectionally views her cousin as an aunt) are there on a small visit. Imad and Pearl reflect on their times together, before Imad asks permission from his wife to go do something. He goes to a flower store and gets blackish roses, and then goes to the a certain part of the city's graveyard, where lies the tombs of his longly deceased Haran Friends ( Imad 10 was blessed with semi-immortality to live with Pearl and his children, but his Haran Friends were still mortal humans in the end ), along with a statue Imad had erected in honor of them and his memories with them. Imad says a few words to his friends in the afterlife thanking them for being with him all that time, but eaten by sadness and despair of having watched all of them die, before doing them a salute an wishing they were still there. Ruby shows some concern for Imad's sad looking face, and Pearl with her mental connection to Imad, feels and shares his pain and offers him some comfort. At that moment, everything around the family froze, and Kronin appeared, telling Imad that he needs to partner up with his alternate self, and angel reincarnation to stop an ancient and terrible threat, before opening a portal to them. We shift to Hara Chronicles' world, where we get a brief introduction on this world's Imad's angel origins and different personal growth, where he embodied chaos more than order, unlike his Omnitrix counterpart. We see his and Pearl's house where were studying their two twin children, Helios and Luna, and also Pearl's cousin Ruby, about the effects of Toonite. However, Kronin's portal opens in this room and Kronin introduce himself to an alarmed family, and then comes in the Omniverse version of the Hars Family. However, Both versions of Imad, having some polar opposites way, clash and fight after an argument (Imad 10 uses Ultimate Necroid ) (whose main cause was Imad 10 accusing Imad of knowing nothing about his pain, and resorting to turn Jazzuffa and Electronico Immortals selfishly just to keep him company ), only to be stopped by their indignated wifes, who reprimandated them on acting like savages in front of their terrified families. Ashamed, both Imads calm down and appologize to each other, allowing Kronin to explain the Crisis. He tells Imad 10 first about the time Hara Chronicles' Pearl, Jazzuffa and Electronico with the help of the Seraphim Varion forced the Ignoble one ( Religions know him as the Devil ) to make a pact stating he'ss never attack Heavens again, or else his soul will be sent to the netherworld. However, out of pure hatred and Anger for Imad and his family and friends, who denied him the chance of ruling everything, The devil tributed his own soul to break the seal keeping Melchydion in stais (Melchydion was a supernatural deity of Nothingness whose original purpose was to consume the corrupted Fabric of Reality so that his equal, the deity of Harmony Aetheridis, could recreate what was destroyed in a more perfect form. However, at one point of time, Melchydion went rogue and uncontrolable, forcing Aetheridis to seal both himself and the beast for all eternity in stasis crystals, as it was the only way to stop the beast ). Kronin states that they will need Jazzuffa and Electronico to provide a distraction long enough for the heroes to enter with him a pocket dimension, but mentioned much to the horror of everyone that their souls will inevitably be devoured by the Beast. Furious, Imad 10 insults Kronin for his cold attitude and asks his alternate self to help him defeat the beast. Chronicles Imad agrees, and asks Kronin to take their families somewhere safe, as the beast is multi-dimensional and cannot be escaped from in any regular dimension. Imad 10 reunites with the alternate version of his old friend Jazzuffa, who at first mistakes for a robotic hornet Ultimate Sonicwave, then Electronico and Seraphim Imad join them in the "J CORP" Tower, which is then attacked by the gigantic Beast Melchydion. Imad 10 tries to stomp and squash the monster using Ultimate Way Big, only for the immensly powerful deity to grab him and crush him on the nearby buildings. As Melchydion tries to stab and kill Imad 10, only for Jazzuffa to slice the stinger with a homing Death Slash blast from his scythe. However, Ultimate Way big is splattered by The beast's acidic blood, causing him pain, and the beast merely regenerates his stinger. All as one, under Prime Imad's command, our friends unleasahed deadly attacks ( Jazzuffa created Death Thunder, Electronico caused the earth to crack and flames of hell engulf the Beast, Imad 10 used a black hole created by his alien form Ultimate Gravitron, while Angel Imad summoned his armor from Heavens and tapped into the Milky Way's essence to execute a devastating celestial attack and cause meteorites to rain on the beast. However, Melchydion not only manged to get out of this beating unscratched, but he also SWALLOWED Gravitron's black hole. He then, much to the horror of both Imads, to grab Jazzuffa and Electronico and begin draining their souls. Pushed to the limits of his patience by seeing his loved ones on the verge of Death, Imad 10 transformed into his most powerful alien, the god-like Ultimate Masquerade and tried to Erase the beast from existence. While it seemed working at first, the beast proved to be immune to these powers. Desperate, Imad 10 unlocked his full power at the price of unimaginable pain and tried the deed again. However, due to his anger and emotional overload, his very hatred and rage began causing reality to collapse and crumble. Kronin intervened in time and reverted Imad 10 to human mode. before transporting both remaining heroes to the pocket dimension. The hars families were shocked to know that Jazzuffa and Electronico met their demise, and Imad 10 started punching the ground with his bleeding knuckles, blaming himself for what happened, only to be healed by Kronin, who reminded him of his mission. As both Imads accused him of being selfish and not caring, This is what Kronin replied: –“Do not talk to me that way, human. I always do things for the greater good, without my numerous interventions, the world would have been lifeless since many eons ago, and it would have remained that way. You might have lost a few friends, but I have lost billions, if not zillions of friends and allies. All of them are good and gone. But if you’re both too selfish to only think about yourselves and your own pain, than your friends sacrifice would have been for nothing, and would have only been the first in the countless deaths to occur next.” Both Imads felt a bit embarassed and regretted what they said, before letting Kronin guide them to a place, where where crystal debris and a giant crystal with 2 orbs in it, one of light and one of darkness. Kronin explains that these orbs are the embodiment of Aetheridis' powers, 2 equal opposite forces. However, he touched the crystal with his scepter, causing it to crumble to dust and the two orbs inside it to fuse into a lifeless grey sphere. The time master explains that the devil used the remaining souls in hell to bombard the embodiment of Harmony in stasis, rendering it too weak to awaken by itself. He explains then his plan: Imad 10 will use the Psychytrix to copy Aetheridis' DNA, while he will awaken with his powers Chronciles' Imad dormant power ( Both Imads posessed High adaptabilty and unlimited potential, But Angel Imad had an advanced ability to copy powers) so that he can use the DNA sphere acquire the deity's power too. Both heroes received Aetheridis' powers, and they were confronted almost immediately by the deity of Emptiness, Melchydion. However, upon using their new powers, something unexplainable happened: Imad 10 transformed into a being of pure light, and Angel Imad into one of pure darkness. Both had inherited only one side each of Aetheridis' power, and only an immensly minuscule fraction of it, which proved useless against Melchydion. As Kronin tried to evacuate Imad's families, he was stabbed by Melchydion's stinger, cusing him great damage from void energy. A voice coming from Melchydion claimed nothing will stop its revenge. Kronin finally realizes what was happening, as the face of the Ignoble One materialized on Melchydion's medallion. The devil claimed that he was immortal and couldn't die even if he tributed his soul, and that his hatred for the mortals was so strong it allowed him to fuse with Melchydion and control it. He even confirms Kronin's guess that he was the one who caused the beast to become uncontrolable in the past due to his hatred of Zetaion, Prime Imad's past seraphim self, who loved all living things. The two Imads tried one last time to stop the devil, but they were knocked back and would have been killed had it not been for Kronin, who used his remaining powers to create a forcefield that protected them all, along with their families. Both Imads admit that they have lost for good, only for Kronin to tell them they're both wrong, as he was sure of what he saw in his vision, and that both of them defy the impossible and will save everyone. Both Pearls reveal to their husbands of a recurring dream they've been having, about two opposite forces colliding and destroying, before finally fusing with each other. They knew that these were no ordinary dreams, and that in order to win, Both Imads must accept each other and learn from each other's differences. Both Imads have a small talk in which they acknowledge both their potentials and nature, and joined hands. In a great show of light, the heroes fused as one and awakned the spirit of Aetheridis dormant inside them, giving him his original body as a vessel. The deity of harmony easily defeats the corrupted Melchydion, and when the devil tries taking his soul, he reverses the effect, separating the Ignoble One's soul from the original melchydion and sending it for an eternity in the netherworld. He healed the purified Melchydion who released all the wrongfully captured souls, and he then sent a healing wave all over the multiverse, restoring everyting to normal. Aetheridis exchanged a few words with Kronin before apparently splitting in two copies, which Kronin explained are the two Imads, now capable of using this form. After reverting to human, both Imads shared one big group hug with both their families at once. Imad 10 is granted a request by Imad 10: he let him meet the alternate selves of his deceased friends beofre going home, which greatly relieved him, beofre finally leaving. The story ends in a night in Hara Chronicles' world, where Pearl teases lovingly Imad who responds to her with a loving kiss. Category:Episodes Category:Imad 10 Chapters Category:Season Finales